Portable organizers have been used for separating and storing a wide variety of items such as documents, parts, tools and equipment. In one form, storage cases have been developed as portable, transportable, hand held types of organizers that are made of light weight molded plastic. The organizer generally includes a handle for carrying, with a dual hinged clear plastic top that can be secured by two locking tabs on the handle side of the case.
Furthermore, a variety of different dividers or compartments have been developed to permit separation and organization of the contents. Moreover, it is often desirable to have removable dividers or compartments such that the contents of the dividers or compartments are easily accessible to the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pull out divider system for an organizer case permitting easy removal of the dividers from the organizer.